Metal Gear Solid LA
by pta917
Summary: The NCIS team are after an arms dealer when they find something much bigger.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes: **This will be the begining of a crossover bettween Metal Gear Solid and NCIS Los Angeles

**Building (inside, Corridors)**

''Sam, this way.'' Caller said while running after a man

They ran after him jumping over several obstacles including boxes, till they arrived at the roof were someone was waiting for the man on an helicopter

''Lets stay here.'' Sam said

The man walked up to the other man who was wearing a brown thrench coat, with dark brown pants and shoes and a belt wit several knifes and a big one on the center he also had black hair and a circular scar on his fore head.

''That must be the buyer for the briefcase . Eric can you run a search on this man. Calen taking a photo of the man

While they were talking the man with the briefcase was killed by the other man.

''He served his purpose.'' the man said grabing the briefcase ''And you two can come out now.'' he said to Callen and Sam

''How did he knew?'' Callen asked to Sam as they came out with their gun raised

They walked to the man when three other jumped out of the chooper one had white long hair and was full of scars and was wearing a gray thrench coat and pants, the other had blue tattos all over his body with dreadlocks and what looked like to be part of a scuba suit in his lower body and he was barefoot and the third one was wearing a black leather one pice suit and a black gas-mask and on his back there were two hooks.

''Go back to the chooper.'' the man said to the other three

''Yes, Vamp.'' the one with white hair said signaling to the others to get back to the chopper

''Lower your knife.'' Callen said

Vamp smiled and threw it at Callens gun, making Sam fire six shoots that he easily dodged and threw another into Sams gun.

''Its time to end this.'' Vamp said grabing another knife

''Vamp.'' a voice yelled at him before firing

Vamp looked just to have a bullet enter into his head

''Run.'' the man said to Callen and Sam

The man with the withe hair jumped out of the chopper in front of Vamps corpse with lightning surrounding him all that he fired at them. They ran back into the building and took cover over a wall.

''It's time to go.'' Vamp said getting back up

''Yes.''

Vamp and the other man went back into the chopper and flyed away.

''How did he do that?'' Sam asked the man

''Supposedly he's immortal.''

''Thats impossible.'' Callen said

''I know.'' the man said walking away

''Were are you going?'' Callen asked

''After them.''

''You can help us ge them.''

''But...'' Callen said before the man signalled him to stop

**CODEC**

''Snake you have to work with them.'' Otacon said

''Why.'' Snake said

''They can help you with Ocelto, Vamp, the G.F.''

''Ok.'' Snake said

''Ok. I will help you.'' he said to Sam and Callen

''And what's your name?'' Callen asked

''Snake.''


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes: **New chapter I don't own anything and review

**Ops**

''So Eric what did you find about our friend Vamp?'' Callen said

''Nothing.'' Eric and Nell said

''How is that possible?'' Sam asked

''I don't know.''

''What do you know?'' Callen asked Snake

''What I've already told you.'' Snake said while looking around at the computers

''Gentelman what happened on the roof of that building?'' Hetty said entering Ops with Deeks and Kensi behind her

''The diller dealer was killer. And we found some one else on that roof.'' Callen said pointing at Snake

''The Son of Big Boss.'' Hetty said looking at Snake

''Who's Big Boss?'' Deeks asked to Kensi

''I think he was a legendary hero.''

''Can you call this frequency?'' Snake asked Eric and Nell

''Yeah. And you I am I calling?'' Eric asked

Snake didn't ansewered and waited for them to call Otacon. After a minute they could talk to Otacon.

''Otacon can you hear me?'' Snake asked

''Yes, I can.''

''Do you know were Vamp went?''

''No, but I know that RAY is in LA.''

''Whats RAY?'' Callen asked

''RAY is a Metal Gear.'' Otacon said

They just looked at Snake without knowing what it was.

''Metal Gear is a bipedal tank.'' Snake said before Otacon could talk

''But that means that Ocelot must also be in LA to.'' Snake said

''Yes.'' Otacon said

''Ocelot? Do you mean Shalashaska?'' Hetty asked

''Yeah. How do you know him.''

''I meet him during the end of the Cold War.''

''But is he doing here in LA.'' Callen asked

''Do you know whats on the briefcase?'' Otacon asked

''No.'' Kensi said

''That must be what he wants.'' Otacon said

''Who were those guys that were with Vamp?'' Sam asked

''The GF.'' Snaked said ''Otacon send us the GF files.''

''I'm sending.''

After a few minutes the files had arrived, Nell opened them and the profiles of the GF members were on screen.

Zeus- the man whit white hair

Poseidon- the man with the tattoos

Hades- the man with the hooks

Aphrodite- a woman

''Who is she?'' Deeks asked

''She was the GFs interrogator used hypnosis.'' Snake said

''And wy wasn't she there.''

''She's dead.'' Snake said

**Ocelots base**

''Sir we have the case.'' Vamp told Ocelot

''Good. Send the GF after them before they get to close. And give this to Poseidon he needs a weapon.'' Ocelot said grabing a crossbow ''It was used by one of the members of the Cobra Unit The Fear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes: **New chapter. I don't own any thing. Review

**Streets (Callen's car)**

''Where are we going?'' Deeks asked to Callen, Sam, Snake and Kensi who were in the car with him

''Vamp has been spotted near the beach.'' Callen said

''I doesn't make sense. It's to easy.'' Snake said looking at his Mark 23

When they found Vamp he was near a bar waiting and when they arrived he went into an ally.

''Hands up.'' Callen yelled when they reached the ally

Vamp smiled and threw raised them throwing two knifes at them, Snake tackled to the ground dodging the blades and said to the rest of them to fire. Vamp dodged some of them but was hitted by must of them.

''Put the handcuffs on him.'' Kensi said to Deeks

**Boat house**

While Callen and Sam were interrogating Vamp Kensi, Deek and Snake were watching there the monitor.

''It was to easy.'' Snake said

''Why do you think that?'' Kensi asked

''He just allowed himself to get caught.''

''Maybe he isn't as good as he thinks.'' Deeks said

''No. He is.''

And thats when they heard the sound of a chopper.

''It was a trap.'' Snake said

The chopper fired two missles at the boat house blowing it apart. Mean while Vamp had gotten free and knocked out Sam and Callen.

''Looks like we're sinking.'' he said to Snake as the chopper continued to destroi the boat house

Snake raised his gun and fire when an arrow went threw his gun.

''Such a great weapon.'' Poseidon said has he came out of the water.

''Kensi, Deeks take Callen and Sam.'' Snake said grabing another weapon

Poseidon fired again but Snake took cover behind a table and started to fire.

''Come into my realm.'' Poseidon said jumping into the water

Snake ran after him but didn't go into the water he putted on hes infra red glasses to follow Poseidon's movements and started firing at him. Poseidon dodged some and jumped out of water at Snake throwing him to the floor.

''The element that gave you life will now take it.'' Poseidon said aiming his crossbow at him

Before he could fire Deeks appeared and fired at Poseidon distracting him, Poseidon just looked at him and fired an arrow into his shoulder.

''In about half an hour you heart will stop and you will be one with the elements. Or I can just kill you now'' Poseidon said aiming at Deeks

He was about to fire when Snake fired five more bullets into him finally defeating him.

''You are toughter than you look, now I understand why he was so worried about you.'' Poseidon said leaning against a wall

''Who is he? Ocelot? Vamp?'' Snake asked while Poseidon walked near the water.

''Ocelot.'' Poseidon said before falling into the water dead


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Notes: **New chapter. I don't own anything

**Destroid Boat House (outside)**

''What happended?'' Kensi asked when Snake came out of the Boat House with Deeks with a arrow on his shoulder

''Poseidon poisened him.'' Snake said

''Where is he?'' Callen asked handcuffing a soldier that they had captured from the chopper

''Dead.'' Snake said looking at Poseidons crossbow ''We need to take him to an hospital.''

Kensi and Snake took Deeks to the hospital while Callen and Sam were left to interrogate the soldier

**Hospital (under ground parking garage)**

While Kensi took Deeks to the hospital Snake stayed near the car and after an hour he saw Kensi runing back to the car shooting at three man in suits but before he could help her a pack of dogs attacked him. He easily killed the dogs and helped Kensi killed the final man with the crossbow.

''Nice display.'' a voice said

''Where are you?'' Snake yelled looking around

''I am Hades.'' he said appearing out of the shadows

Snake and Kensi raised their guns and Snake the crossbow and fired a few shots that Hades blocked using his hooks.

''That crossbow. It's time to take it back.'' Hades said throwing his hook and taking it from Snake

But before he could attack them Hades recived a call that told him to leave their fight for later.

''Looks like I have to go. But I will leave you something.'' Hades said throwing the crossbow to the floor

After a few momets it started to levitate and a translucent figure happeared and it was The Fear.

''This will slow you down.'' Hades said before vanishing

''I... am the Fear... I shall fill you with fear as you have never experienced before! Come into my web...'' The Fear said before climbing aone of the pilars and turning invisible.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Notes: **New chapter. I don't own anything

**CODEC**

''Otacon got any ideas on how to defeat him?'' Snake asked

''Destoi the crossbow.''

''What?''

''If, I understand this, Hades used the crossbow to summon him so maybe if you destroi it The Fear will go back.''

''That's better than nothing.''

**Hospital (underground parknig garage)**

''Kensi shoot the crossbow.'' Snake yelled

Kensi started to fire at the pilar trying to hit The Fear, who just jumped from car to car and fired an arrow into Kensis gun and hand.

''Do you fill the fear.'' The Fear said jumping in her direction

Snake was able to fire a shot into the crossbow resulting in The Fear retrating, He ran into Kensis side and used a bandage on her hand. Snake went to the car and grabed two rifles.

''Can you use this?'' Snake asked

''Yes.'' Kensi said grabing the rifle

Kensi got back up and both of them started to look around when The Fear jumped at Snake throwing him into a car, he punched Snake a few times to keep him down and prepared to fire a arrow into him.

''Prepare to fill the most exquisite pain.''

''Hey.'' Kensi yelled firing her rifle into The Fears crossbow

The Fear looked at her giving Snake the chance to fire his rifle finally destroining the crossbow.

''The fear! The fear! I see it! The fear!'' The Fear said before exploding sending arrows everywere

''Are you ok.'' Kensi asked

''Yeah.''


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Notes: **New chapter. I don't own anything

**Cemetary**

Hetty was walking around the cemetary to clear her mind when she hard some one following her, she looked and there was Ocelot.

''Shalashaska.''

''Henrietta Lange.'' Ocelot said

''It's been a years sence the last time we were together.''

''Yes, it was ten years ago I think.''

''Why are you here?''

''The Patriots.''

''What do they have to do with this?''

Before Ocelot answered Hetty recived a call from Eric.

'' .''

''Yes. Hetty Sam and Callen were able to get the location to Ocelots base from the soldeir.''

''Yes. I will be on my away.'' Hetty said

''So they found my base?'' Ocelot said grabing his revolver

''It appears so. Are you going to shoot me?''

''You know if I wanted to shoot we wouldn't be here talking.''

**Streets (Callens car)**

Callen and Sam were on their way to the hospital when the chopper happeared and from it Zeus jumped out and landed right in front of them.

''Not this guy again.'' Sam said

''You will not see the end of this day!'' Zeus said as the electricity flew threw his body

Callen and Sam tryed to drive away but before they could Zeus fired a discharged the blew the cars tires. He walked over to the car and grabing both Sam and Callen he threw them to the floor and prepared to kill them when the car being drived by Snake and Kensi hitted him sending him into a car.

''Snake.'' Zeus said getting back up

''Help them. I'll take care of Zeus.'' Snake said

Zeus charged him using a magnetic sheild to dodge the bullets fired by Snake and when he got to him started punching and kicking him. He grabed Snake by the neck and started to fire electricity into him.

''Put him down.'' Sam yelled firing his gun

Zeus smile and fired another bolt at Sam giving Snake the chance to free him self and start to fire his Assult Rifle at him. Zeus grabed Snake by his arm and raised him into the air preparing to kill him but before he could Callen, Sam and Kensi fired at him and Snake fired a final shot finally killing him.

''Are you ok? Callen asked

''Yeah. We need to continue on.'' Snake said

''Snaaaake, we're not finished yet!.'' Zeus yelled as his trench coat burned away

Zeus got back up and using a powerfull discharge he blew up every car near them, using this as a distraction he ran at them and using his force alone he threw them all to the ground and grabed a rifle to finish them.

''No. this is not fun I will take you back to base and then you will die.'' Zeus said


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Notes: **New chapter. I don't own anything

**Ocelots base**

Snake woke up and saw him and the rest of them being draged by a group of four soldeirs, he got back up and was able to take them down and release Callen, Sam and Kensi.

''Were are we?'' Callen asked

''It must be their base.'' Sam said

They took the guards .45 GSR and continued therew the corridors when from nowhere a hook draged Snake into a hole on the roof.

''Snake.'' Kensi yelled

''We have to continue on.'' Callen said

They continued till the arrived at a room full of containers and an unmanned Metal Gear Ray.

''That must be Metal Gear.'' Sam said when a shot hitted the ground near him

''Who's there?'' Callen asked

"This is the greatest handgun ever made. The Colt Single Action Army. Six bullets... More than enough to kill anything that moves. Now I'll show you why they call me... 'Revolver'." Ocelot said appearing from the shadows with Zeus and Vamp

While this was going on Snake found himself in a torture room.

''Welcome Snake, to my realm.'' Hades said

''Can't say that it is that bad.''

''This will be our final fight the realm of the living versus the realm of the dead.'' Hades said grabing his hooks

Hades ran at him swinging his hooks at Snake who jumped back and fired a few shoots at Hades.

''Is that the best you can do?'' Hades said laughting

Hades raised his hand and used some guns located on the ground to summened some spirits of soldeirs to help him. Snake grabed an M4 that was on the floor to take out the ghosts and continue his assult on Hades that threw a hook that attach it self to Snake leg and started dragging him around. Snake fired at the chain attaching the hook to Hades breaking it.

''Nice shot, but that wont help you.'' Hades said as the walls were set on fire and he summened a few more ghosts

Snake started firing weakining Hades causing him to fall into the fire setting him on fire.

''The fires of hell won't stop me Snake.'' Hades setting his remaing hook on fire and taking off his mask revealing a burned face

Hades started swinging the hook throwing fired every were, Snake jumped around dodging the fire and grabed the hook that he had taken from Hades when Hades swung the hook again Snake used the other one to stop it from swinging and started to fire at an exposed Hades bringing him to his knees.

''Not bad. I'm finished the realm of the living wins and as I die the way to your friends will open.'' Hades said as all the fire from the walls hitted him and burned him into nothing but dust

While Snake was fighting Hades Sam, Callen and Kensi were fighting RAY and actually defeated it by using a rocked launcher.

''Snake.'' Kensi yelled when she saw him appearing out of a door.

''Good your all here. Now we can finish this.'' Zeus yelled

Zeus climbed to the top of RAYs head and using his own power he reactivated Ray. he started firing bolts out of RAYs mouth they ran taking cover behind a container.

''We need that launcher.'' Sam said

''I will go get it, while you distract him.'' Snake said

''Were are you going Snake, FIRE.'' Zeus yelled as RAYs machine guns started to fire

Snake fired at Zeus and with the combined power of the rest of the team they were able to weaken Zeus for enough time for Snake to get the Launcher

RAY opened its mouth for another shot when Snake fired the rocket right into it, blowing part of it off making RAY crash aginst a wall colapsing it and part of the sealling on it and Zeus.

''This isn't over, not yet. He will rise again and bring the Patriots down.'' Zeus said before finally dieying.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Notes: **New chapter. I don't own anything.

**Ocelots base**

After defeating Zeus the group continiued threw the building till they arrived at a water tank that and on the other side there was a door and in the center there was Vamp standing on the water.

''How does he do that?'' Sam asked

''You wont go any further than this.'' Vamp said grabing his knifes ''This room will be your grave.''

They fired aat Vamp who just dodged bullet after bullet, Vamp grabed Callen and threw him into the water and made a small cut on Kensis arm. Snake threw her asside while Sam opened fire on Vamp who dodged and kicked him into a wall.

''Over here.'' Callen yelled firing at Vamps back

Vamp fell into the water taking Sam with him. Callen swam after them and was able to get Sam.

''Are you ok?'' Kensi asked

When she asked Vamp jumped out of the water and stabed his knife into Sams neck but was quickly shot by the rest of the group.

''Lets go before he gets back.'' Snake said aiming at the water

They swam to the door and went threw it arriving at a big area.

''Brother.'' a voice yelled

They looked up and there was Ocelot.

''Liquid?'' Snake said in disbelief

''Yes it's me back from the dead and it's been to long brother. Now I will destroi the Patriots once and for all and realize our fathers dream.'' Liquid Ocelot said

Callen and Kensi aimed their guns at Liquid who had a revolver on his hand.

''Now I've got to go swat down a couple of bothersome flies.'' Liquid said firing at Kensi, Callen and Snake who were able to dodge

Before they could a group of soilders appeared armed with machetes.''

''Snake go after him.'' Callen said

Snake ran after Liquid arriving at a port were the original RAY was, Snake looked around when Liquid tackled him into the wall.

''Have at you Snake!''

Liquid threw a punch that Snake dodged by grabing his fist and punching him in the ribs, Liquid started to punch Snake several times finally kicking him in the face.

''Snake.'' Kensi and Callen yelled as they ran to his direction

''It's time for me to go. Vamp come.'' Liquid said going into RAY

RAY started to move and destroi the port trying to kill Snake.

''Run.'' Snake said

RAY seeing them escaping he opened a giant gate and escaped into the water.


End file.
